shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Dan (SF2)
' Dan' is the ranking system and a feature in Underworld, the multiplayer mode of Shadow Fight 2. It is represented by a belt. Description All players start with Dan 1 upon entering the Underworld for the first time. To level up the Dan, players need to accumulate rating points before a season ends (this can be done by defeating raid-bosses and completing daily quests). The minimum rating points is based on the target Dan, with higher Dan requiring more points. The highest Dan is 10. *Dan 2: 200 points *Dan 3: 1,000 points *Dan 4: 2,000 points *Dan 5: 3,000 points *Dan 6: 5,000 points *Dan 7: 8,000 points *Dan 8: 15,000 points *Dan 9: 20,000 points *Dan 10: 190,000 points At the end of a season (which ends after three days, at 02.00 UTC), players who have enough points get a promotion to the next Dan, along with additional rewards. Dan Rewards Players will receive a chest depending on their position on the League. Gold Chest will be rewarded for the players in 1st place. Silver Chest will be obtained by players in 2nd - 5th places. Bronze Chest will be given for players in 6th - 15th places. Players below 15th place will receive standard chest, while players whose rating points do not meet the minimum requirement will not get anything. Chests contains a supply of small and medium-sized Charges of Darkness, some raid keys and a small amount of gems. The higher the rating points and position, the more charges, keys, and gems the players receive. The most valuable rewards a player can get are the ones contained within Gold Chest. Dan 1 - 5: *Minor and Medium Charges, Megalith keys, Fungus keys, gems (7-11). Quantity depends on the Dan. Dan 6: *Minor and Medium Charges, Vortex keys, Fungus keys, 14 gems. Dan 7: * Minor and Medium Charges, Fatum key, Vortex key, 14 gems. Dan 8: * Gold and Silver chests also have a chance to contain an item from the Monk Set. Unlike if obtained through Ascension, the item does not come with the additional Simple Enchantment. Belt color The default color for the Dan's belt is copper. The belt will receive new color if the players can stay at the Top 100 until season's end. By reaching 100th-11th place, the belt will turn into silver. While by reaching the Top 10 (10th-1st place), the belt will turn into gold. Required Dan for Bosses Stronger raid-bosses are more challenging to be defeated, therefore a certain Dan must be reached before the players can challenge them. * Vortex: Dan 3 * Fatum: Dan 4 * Arkhos: Dan 5 * Hoaxen: Dan 6 * Karcer: Dan 8 * Drakaina: Dan 9 * Tenebris: Dan 10 * Special Event Raid-bosses: Dan 2 Trivia *Dan can be used to determine a player's overall experience in raids, with higher Dan theoretically meaning the player is more experienced. However, achieving a new Dan means that, while a player is no longer considered a beginner, that player is not yet necessarily an expert. *In real life, the dan (段) ranking system is used by many Japanese organizations and Korean martial arts to indicate the level of one's ability within a certain subject matter. As a ranking system, it is used in modern fine arts and martial arts. **The Chinese character for the word Dan (段) literally means step or stage in Japanese, but is also used to refer to one's rank or grade, i.e., one's degree or level of expertise and knowledge. Category:Gameplay Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:Multiplayer